Hidden moments
by Rebecccca
Summary: Obviously we don't see everything that occurred in our beloved team on screen so I thought I'd write up some little moments that could have happened off screen, just things that I feel relate to an episode because sometimes us viewers/readers forget that there's more to an episode than what meets the eye. There will be Sam/Jack shippy moments, they will all fit the series timeline.
1. Children of the Gods

**I let my laptop to a family member for a month so I was without it... sorry! Thank you for letting me know how you find these little thoughts, reviews make me a happy bunny. To answer one of the questions asked I am going to write moments for any episode that i can think of one for- and they may muddle in order... as today I'm sharing a quickie on the Children of the Gods! Hope you like it :)**

Children of the Gods

The briefing had ended and Kawalsky and O'Neill's team were walking out in silence. "Kawalsky" Jack hissed, Kawalsky politely slipped by Sam and Daniel to O'Neill's side. "What do we do now?" Jack asked, Kawalsky laughed and shook his head, why would a fully trained black ops officer and an Air Force colonel need to be told what to do… especially at Jack's age.

"I don't know Jack. But I am hungry."

"I think we're all a little hungry dumbass." Ferretti jokes.

"Let's eat then." Jack claps, nodding his eat to the elevator.

"I don't think I wanna eat the base food when I don't need to, why we go down town and find somewhere?" Kawalsky suggests.

"Where is there?"

"What about…" Ferretti looks at Sam and Daniel, Jack looks at Kawalsky unsure and then clears his throat to talk to his team mates.

"Do you guys wanna come with?"

"I mean I don't know Jack, it's been a long day and I have to work on a way to get Sha-"

"Daniel you're coming, you need something to get your mind off things. Captain?"

"Well sir…" completely taken back by the question, "I am fine on the base thank you."

"Don't be silly, come on." Kawalsky edges on.

"Yeah I wanna hear more about your dolls." She rolls her eyes at Ferretti's comment.

"If you're sure."

The 5 of them got into their civilian clothing, Sam and Jack both wearing a leather Jacket and jeans, Daniel was displaying the history professor look which made him look older than he actually was and Ferretti and Kawalsky dressed like two normal human beings. They made their way to o'malleys and ordered their food. Conversation was flowing and Jack was starting to get a feel for the people he was with. He could tell Captain Carter was a little uncomfortable at times, whether that was because Ferretti was making a few flirty comments, the fact that all of the guys had checked her out in her well fitted clothing (of course he hadn't noticed her tight jeans and top that stopped before cleavage could be seen, didn't hide the fact that the top was tight though… but he didn't notice a thing…) or the fact she'd only just met everyone- but something was off, he'd leave it to Daniel to find out what though. Daniel was drinking, not beer like everyone else, he had a scotch which surprised everybody. They all knew Daniel didn't really drink (well Sam didn't know that), he was actually quite proud of how put together Daniel was. If it was anybody else they would have turned into a senile mess.

"So Sam, I can see you're not married, but do you have a boyfriend?" Daniel asked, Jack was pleased with how the guys were including her. He observed them all.

"No I don't."

"You could soon" a drunk Ferretti slurred.

"Don't worry, he's going to be one embarrassed man in the morning. Make the most out of talking to him now because he'll probably avoid you for a while out of shame." Kawaskly says ruffling Ferretti's hair, they all laugh.

"I'm surprised Major Ferretti is single." She remarks, they all laugh.

"Nah he can be alright."

They all drink and talk a little longer, Ferretti begins to sing inspiring Jack to call it a night.

"No, I'll take him back. You guys stay an have fun." Kawasky says bye to everyone and helps Ferretti as he stumbles out.

"Kawalsky seem different to you Daniel?"

"I didn't realise anything, apart from the fact he's not shoving me on the ground accusing me of lying anymore."

"Hm yeah. Anyone want anything else?"

"No I am fine thank you sir."

"No need for the 'sir' here Sam. Daniel?" They both look at at Daniel who seems to be daydreaming in his own world, Jack says his name one more time and Daniel gravely speaks.

"I want my wife back."

"We'll get her back."

"It all happened so fast."

"There was nothin you could do."

"Who knows what he will do to her- Oh God Jack… What am I doing here I should be trying to find Sha're." He gets up to leave, Sam stands up immediately.

"The possibility that you'd find her whereabouts tonight is very remote. And although I am a supporter of working for a ridiculous amount of hours without sleep in order to solve something, this is different. This is your wife Daniel. She'd rather you have a good night sleep tonight than you drunkenly trying to work."

"She's right Daniel. You've drunk enough, how about we just sit here a little while longer."

"I miss her."

"I know."

"I'll get you a glass of water."

"No Sam don't, this'll help him sleep. He'd be up all night otherwise."

"Sorry for putting a downer on the night."

"Don't sweat it Daniel, I'm surprised you even came."

"You kidding? How could I miss a drunk Ferretti hitting on poor old Sam?"

"Ha yeah. What did he say to you Captain again?" O'Neill teases.

"That I'm the sunshine he needs in his life." They all laugh.

"Boy is he gonna be embarrassed."

The three spent the next hour talking, primarily Daniel and Jack, Sam could see they both had good chemistry and enjoyed to see them relaxed. She didn't know how the evening would go, she was never invited anywhere socially by somebody above her rank so she found the invitation rather strange. She liked Kawalsky, he's really easy to get along with, as well as Ferretti. And although Ferretti was a little strange tonight it made her feel like she was apart of something, usually people were intimidated by her or just avoided her. She knew her and Daniel would get along just fine, she felt so sorry for him so she was putting in extra effort to make their time more light hearted. The Colonel was someone she had to figure out, he seems at first as the type of person that lays all his cards out to see- what you see is what you get, but she could tell there was more to him than that. She thought it was a shame Teal'c could not come, she found his sudden turn of heart quite extraordinary and wanted to thank him properly.

As it hit the first hour of the morning Colonel O'Neill suggested that they call it a night, but more like Daniel needs to sleep because this will be the only good one he will get for a while.

"Thank you for inviting me this evening sir."

"Anytime, it was fun right?"

"Yeah it was."

"You're not driving are you?"

"I hardly had anything to drink."

"Hm. Well be careful."

"I will. See you later." He nods and bids her goodbye.

"Night Sam." Daniel smiled

"Take care Daniel." She waves and leaves.

"C'mon Danny boy let's get you a bed to sleep in."

"She's nice."

"Who?"

"Sam."

"Yeah, can we leave?" They walk out to Jack's car.

"I saw you check her out."

"And I saw every guy in there do that too."

"Jack."

"Daniel?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying she's nice."

"And I've already agreed to that."

"Thanks for looking out for me tonight. I needed it."

"I know."

"I guess tomorrow I'll have to face reality huh."

"Yeah. But she's alive, and we'll get her back."

"You're a good guy Jack."

"Now we know that's the scotch talking." He smiles.

"I'm serious."

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

Daniel gets in Jack's car and they have a silent drive back to his, he stumbles in and goes to the toilet and then undresses himself in order to crash into his bed. Once he meets it he slides his glasses to the other side of the bed and dozes off hoping to awake to the beautiful face of Sha're.


	2. Emancipation

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! As I've said in the overview, these chapters will be short snippets of little moments between the characters within/after certain episodes that I believe would have happened. After I've written a few I'll come back and edit the old chapters.**

 **This is set after S1/E4, I added somethings that we didn't see in the episode but with a man and cruel and filthy and Turghan I doubt he would have only kissed her once etc.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)**

Emancipation

The shock of watching Carter get fixed up by Doc Frasier was still dwelling in the depths of his stomach. He thought being drilled by General Hammond about leaving Carter without anyone to watch her while they all partied round the fire was going to be the worst disciplinary action for him, he didn't get any moaning from the Captain- but then again she was still trying to prove herself. He shakes his head at the memory of SG1 walking back to the gate, despite his years of military experience he didn't seem to clock the fact that his second in command was severely injured, it took an hour into their walk back to the gate for him to realise. He was ashamed of himself, annoyed at her but also pretty damn impressed- however this whole brave solider thing is going to be an issue, he can already see that. He ordered a break and he did what he could do for her, it was heart-wrenching to see her burning injuries, he forgot she was human sometimes because within the past few months that he'd known her she seemed like this invincible fountain of intelligence… and beauty, but her bruised, cut, ripped and infected skin told him he needed a slap of reality. After he and Teal'c assisted her back he personally made sure she was taken to the infirmary and seen by Doctor Frasier immediately, he then got nagged to go and see Hammond- who by the way was entirely confused as to what was going on- and there he was drilled into, he felt like a cadet who hadn't made his bed. Apart from this situation was worse. Much worse. Completely and utterly worse. She'd spent the first night in the infirmary, and he didn't leave her side once, she fought the sleeping drugs that Frasier had enforced upon her, but she lost the battle and got some well deserved rest.

Days had passed and everybody had to face the consequences and get on with life. He had let her down and made a huge mistake, Daniel was eating away at himself for telling her to go along with their culture and Teal'c felt like he wasn't worthy of her trust. She was more than forgiving and did not hold a single grudge- which kind of made Jack and his team feel worse-, but then again what other choice did she have. Over the short amount of time SG1 has been a team they really were getting along. Jack didn't expect to warm up to his team in the way that he had, Daniel was becoming easier to relate to, he was breaking into Teal'c and finally getting the hang of his… well his ways of speaking really, and Carter was still trying to prove herself to him, he's just waiting for the day when she realises that she doesn't need to prove anything. Oh and she laughs at his jokes, what more could you ask for?

Jack had just had a late night meeting with Hammond about their upcoming mission and also was informed that Captain Carter was now cleared for active duty. Absolutely exhausted he trekked the halls of the base in order to get to his base quarters.

He got to level 25 and yawned. Wandering down the corridor his brain switched on and he became fully alert, pivoting to the direction of the sound he had just heard. The sound was familiar now, he'd heard that shout when he was treating Captain Carter for her wounds on the way back to the gate. He walked up to her door and placed his ear to it, he could hear mumbling but couldn't quite make out what was going on there. He knocks on the door. "Carter you in there?" Stupid question, she obviously was. "Hey Captain, you alright?" he knocks again. She moans and begins to talk again but he still has no idea what is going on, he can make out that she's distressed and that's all he needs to know. The airmen stood by don't react to a thing, 'oh screw it' he says to himself and opens up the door to Carter's room, he sees her and winces in sympathy. Her hair is wet presumably by sweat, her face is pink constantly tossing and turning into the different sides of her drenched bed sheets. She was having a nightmare, he closes the door behind him and makes his way over to her bed.

'No stop please' she begs the air, her body pleading to be rescued, he places a hand on her shoulder and she begins to panic, "hey Carter", she shakes some more, a spot of liquid landing on his arm- tears or sweat, he was unsure, probably both. "Hey wake up." He gently shakes her, and her breathing becomes erratic, her body fighting the air above her once more, "Sam it's me, it's just a dream." Her hand slaps onto his arm and she grabs it with a grip he intends to congratulate her on later, her body bounces up and completely dehydrated she's taking rapid breaths.

"Hey, you alright?" He says to her, her hand still grasping his arm, his hand still supporting her shoulder, confused she turns to him and completely bewildered she gaps,

"Colonel O'Neill?!" She squints and studies his face as if she was expecting him to become somebody else.

"The one and only." He replies with half a smile.

"S-s-" He stops her and gets her the bottle of water he could see on the chair opposite her bed, she drinks three quarters of the bottle in a matter of seconds. "Thank you. Sir, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Captain everything is fine, I was just checking on you."

"Why? I'm fine sir." He looks at her doubtfully and his eyes trail down to her soaked bed, she looks down and and covers her face in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's just a little sweat, it's not I've never been in the gym with you before." She was still hiding her face. "Nothing to hide here Sam, I didn't come in to check out your bed sheets anyways." She revealed her tired face, she wasn't as flustered anymore.

"It was just a dream sir, I'm sorry that it bothered you."

"It wasn't just a dream though was it, you don't have to tell me the details Captain because these dreams are normal for somebody in our line of work, but if you need anyone to talk to… I'm here."

"This doesn't usually happen you know, I do sleep fine."

"You don't have to do this now, it's late, you can cut the act."

"What act sir?"

"Ah, nothing. You just don't need to impress me, I've trespassed into your personal quarters in the middle of the night, if anything I should be trying to impress you." She laughed, he got up and passed her a hand towel. "You know you might want to wash your face, it helps."

"I know."

"Sometimes I take a cold shower, but then I can't get back to sleep."

"A lot of the time I don't want to."

"What shower?" He asks confused, she laughs and shakes her head dabbing the hand towel on her neck.

"No, sleep." He winces in acknowledgement, there's a silence between them, something heavy clearly hanging in the air, his guts were twisting because he knew what her dream was about. "He didn't rape me sir."

"So you and your medical records say."

"So I'm okay." He can tell she's trying to convince herself of that as much as she is him.

"Sam just because he didn't... completely _exploit_ you... doesn't mean you have to be okay." They both are looking down at their own hands, unsure of what to say, they look up in unison and he apologetically asks, "What exactly happened between you both?"

"It's in my mission report sir."

"I've been in the Air Force long enough to know that when women are POW or captured, when it comes to mission reports they just say what is necessary. Speaking as your CO, I need to know that you're okay."

"Thank you sir, but I am okay sir." He looks at her with concern and nods for her to continue, she swallows her pride and quietly continues. "Well as you know, he kissed me."

"How many times?"

"I don't think that matters sir."

"It does to me."

"A few." She looks down shamefully, he readjusts his sitting position a little closer, she folds her legs up so she's hugging them and he sits opposite her, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Did he do anything else?"

"He was going to _do_ everything else that evening, but you guys came and got me."

"Did he touch you?"

"Sir?"

"I'm not going to file anything Captain, I just need to know what happened. It's not official, and if you really don't want to tell me then I guess I can't force you."

"He groped me once."

"Son of a bitch."

"That's exactly what I said."

"I'm so sorry that I let you down Sam. Trust is key in a team, I should have had one of us stand by your tent, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Sir you have nothing to apologise for, you had no idea that some of the Shavadai's intentions weren't pure. Just bad luck."

"You can say that again." He runs his hands through his hair and narrows his eyes looking around her quarters, immaculate condition as expected, however she had a little bit of the Carter touch here and there. "You know there's ice cream on base."

"Yes sir, I had some the other day after lunch."

"They don't ever lock up the kitchen properly at night because they're fed up of officers breaking in to steal the ice cream." She looks at him perplexed. "When I have one of _these_ nights I find eating ice cream helps, we both know when I order you to get some sleep when I leave that you won't be able to get back to sleep and if you do _this_ may happen again, so yeah… ice cream."

"Are you suggesting that I sneak into the commissary and steal the SGC's ice cream sir?"

"Hey, you try going there, I'll bet you a dime you won't be the only one in there."

"Well thank you for the suggestion Colonel."

"Anytime Captain, anytime." He stands up and smiles at her. "Now go wash your face and get some rest, and if you can't do that…"

"Steal some ice cream?"

"You're a fast learner."

"So I'm told sir."

"Night Captain."

"Night sir." He walks over to open the door, "Oh, Colonel?

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He nods at her studying her features compassionately.

"You gonna be okay?"

She smiles at him and nods, she then shoots him a grin, "Colonel I had 100 hours in enemy air airspace during the Golf War remember, I think I'm gonna be okay for the night."

He laughs, "Oh I remember." They take a moment as their smiles fade down, "G'night Carter."

"Night sir."

He closed the door and she pondered for a few minutes, this wasn't her first or worst nightmare and it certainly won't be the last, not with her job. But it was moments like what she just shared with the Colonel that make it all worth it, all the sleepless nights, the doubts, the fear of never coming home again, all of that is put away in a little box because she wasn't the only one who had those problems, everybody she was beginning to care about was having them too- for all she knew Daniel could have just woken up in a sweaty mess. It doesn't matter, at the end of the day what they do is worth it. With a sigh of relief she blinked, and by the time she had opened her eyes it was 0600 hours. She had slept blissfully for a few hours.


	3. Broca divide

Broca divide

He woke up with a satisfied smile and looked down to his groin. "Oh for crying out loud!" He mutters to himself, this was the start of many things he was going to need to lock away in the back of his mind. He thinks of Daniel asleep with his mouth open far enough to catch the stargate in it, within a second of that thought his body returns to normal although there's still the curiosity about his young captain that he needs to shut off.

"She's my second in command." He tells himself. "She's just all the other… women on this base." And then the memory crept back into his mind of Sam jumping him in the locker room, he smiles fondly and begins to laugh, "Oh she's gonna be trouble for me."

Doing up her BDU jacket she cringes at herself, 'he knows, he remembers and he teased me about my tank top!'. She glared at her locker, her tank top tormenting her of the memory of jumping her CO.'Not what I need' she thinks, oh well. 'Got to suck it up and get on with it' she instructs herself. She leaves the locker room and makes her way to the closing elevator, a hand seeps it open and she thanks the person before seeing his face, she's startled and he laughs.

"Good morning Captain."

"Good morning sir." She felt her face go bright red, the entered the elevator and avoided looking at him, but from the corner of her eye she could see his smirk, 'ugh he's so annoying' she thinks, letting out a small smile. Moments later the doors open and two SFs enter and sand between them. "Thank god." she quietly mumbles, but not quiet enough considering she glanced over at him but he was already staring at her with his eyebrow was raised and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 **A/N: Sorry this should have been before Cold Lazarus but the chapter deleted so I had to upload it again! Thank you dpdp for my first review and thanks to those who are following this, let me know what you think :)**


	4. The First Commandment

**A/N: Thank you for my wonderful reviews! I was asked if I was going to do a chapter on the First Commandment and I was and then I wasn't but after I was asked I thought I definitely will. It's more from Sam's perspective, I was tempted to do a little bit on Jack's feelings towards Jonas- might do that another time. Anyways thank you for my kind reviews, enjoy!**

The First Commandment

She'd done what she had to do, she attended the post-mission briefing, written and handed in her report and caught up on the work she had to do. Nothing hurt, she just got on with it because she was professional, she needed to be at work so she could get through this.

She yawned and continued to look through the data she was analysing on the most recent gate diagnostic, "hey sam." She jumped up to the sight of an apologetic looking Daniel holding two coffees. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump."

"Oh no, it fine I was just going over some things, what's up?"

"Ah nothing, just came over to see you. Oh and give you this." He hands her the coffee.

"Thanks."

"So, you okay?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Well um- well, your ex fiancé, Jonas, well kinda… died."

"Yes I know. What are you getting at?"

"Look no matter what air force front you put on you're still a human being, it must have upset you."

"Daniel I'm fine, honestly."

"I've known Jack long enough to know that's not true. But fine, you don't wanna talk about it, that's your call. You know where I am if you need me." She gave him an appreciative smile, he taps her arm affectionately and then walks out. Hours of procrastination pass until the General orders her to go home and get some rest.

"Sir I can just stay on the base."

"Captain, go and get some good sleep in your own bed."

"Sir-"

"That's an order Captain."

"Yes sir."

"Night Captain."

"Night sir."

She made her way home, as slow as she possibly could she dragged herself up the drive way and turned the keys in her door letting herself in. She didn't believe in ghosts but she could certainly feel the remnant of Jonas in her house, he had been there while they were together. Everywhere she looked came with a flashback of a moment they shared- whether good or bad, but mostly bad- either way, they were still moments, moments of an alive Jonas Hanson. He had a weird influence on her there was no denying that, their relationship went so well at the start because he brought her alive, she did things she never expected to do. They'd race with their motorcycles at 3 AM, they'd have sex at any given time, they'd drink and wake up together in some place and just laugh about it, those thrilling moments changed though, they had less fun and it was a downwards spiral, Jonas had learnt whatever he needed off her and he wasn't going to let her go. She walked down her hallway, more memories to come. The hallway was always her trustworthy source, it told her what mood or state Jonas was in when he entered depending on the way he stomped and where about he threw down his belongings. The kitchen was where they had the most fights, partly because that's where she put her mail- something he needed control over, when things got heated Sam would always try and manoeuvre herself to where the knives were kept just in case things got slightly out of control. The living room would be where she'd storm off to once he said something she always told herself he'd regret, she'd throw the cushions at him and growl 'get the hell out of my house', but he never did. She'd then try to lock herself in her bathroom but he was too fast, those were the times she wished all the alcohol he drank would have given him some form of beer belly to slow him down, it never did, in fact it seemed it strengthened him. Things went one of two ways in the bath room. Number one was they'd continue to argue until she apologised, or number two where he'd beg for her forgiveness, which she'd grant. Either way the majority of the time no matter what happened in the bathroom the ending was the bedroom, Jonas called it 'make up sex', but she never did. Sometimes she wouldn't mind if he drank too much because he'd pass out before or in the early stages of it, so she could shove him off and go to the sofa. It wasn't a healthy relationship, from the compulsive need to be around each other from the start and his obsession for control over her at the end, so what was wrong with her?

She couldn't quite master the fact he was dead. Mastered or not, she didn't want to think about it and she wasn't exactly going to get any sleep so she scrounged her kitchen cupboards for alcohol, she knew she had beer but that just wasn't strong enough, at the back of one of her cupboards she three quarters of a bottle of vodka, she spends her time downing that. At an unknown hour, while she was sitting on her couch, her phone began to ring- she knew this technique, Colonel O'Neill would ring at a weird time knowing you wouldn't answer so he'd just leave a message and be done with it, but she was awake, so she answered.

"Carter." she stammered.

"A- hey Carter, it's me." A surprised Colonel Jack O'Neill speaks back.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she pronounced each word individually, in order not to mess up her speaking, little did she know that was only a bigger give away that she was drunk.

"Nothing to help here, where are you?"

"My couch sir."

"Right."

"So colonel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she hums, imagining that's something he'd say in her head, she chuckles.

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"Carter you have to be at he base in a couple of hours."

"Yes I know, I have a not-so-advanced piece of technology called an alarm clock to help me do that." He grunts and there's a silence, bored Sam says "Sir?"

"I'll be over in 10." he hangs up leaving her confused. She drinks the last of the vodka. Not too long after the call a gentle knock is placed on her door she stumbles over to it and swings it open nearly falling over.

"C'mon let's get you sorted." he guides her through her house and she shakes his off him looking completely disorientated.

"What are you doing here, Colonel?"

"Making sure you're alright, Captain."

"Well I'm absolutely fine."

"So you say."

"Yes I do say. I do say I'm fine. I am fine."

"You are drunk."

"Well who said you weren't observant sir!"

"I called to see how you were holding up, I can now see the answer is not so good."

"Having some bastard that was a part of your life die is a confusing feeling you know. How do I react? Do I cry? Do I jump for joy? Do I drink? Do I grieve? What the hell do I do?!" She raises her voice a little. "What do I do when this house is bugged with memories of him, he's been here! HERE, in the very spot I'm in and the very one you're in. How do I think about somebody's loss when they're everywhere? I haven't thought about him in a very long time, he was shut away- an experience kept in a box. He was always a crazy man, he's now a dead crazy man. How do I sleep?" She pleads. "How do I go to bed when he's been in that bed? I hate him and he is everywhere, he's a parasite who popped up and died and I don't know how to handle it! I want to undo ever meeting him so this weird version of grief leaves me."

"I'll get you a glass of water." He fetches her a glass of water and returns she looks sorrowful.

"I'm drunk." she realises.

"Sam, drink this." Ignoring him and his gesture she continues.

"Jonas used to get drunk. He used to get drunk and I would fetch him a glass of water. What if... Damn it. Damn this all, what is going on? Next thing I know I'll be in the bathroom pleading for forgiveness then into the" her breathing had increased rapidly and she began to cry, Jack pulls her in and holds her, she's frail and weak as she sobs "i'm sorry sir", he goes to pick her up but she insists she can walk, with his support he helps her to her bed and nurses the glass of water into her. "He wasn't a nice person."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Sam."

"Because he's dead."

"Yeah." he sits beside her while she calms down and eventfully he can feel the pattern of her sleeping. He tucks her into a position on her side so if she throws up she won't choke and puts a bowl on her bedside table as well as a towel on the floor. He stokes the side of her face and sympathetically wishes her a good night.

The following morning she wakes up to the sound other alarm, although she was pretty sure her head was ringing a lot more. "Damn it" she says, her palms on her temple trying to hold her head in place. An acidic taste overwhelmed her and she leaped to her bathroom where she spent several minutes ridding the alcohol from her system, she then routinely got ready and had a slice of toast and drove to work. As she was driving memories of last night came to her but it was still a bit of a blur. She found herself wandering into the commissary and she saw her team sat at their normal table eating their breakfast, something felt weird. And then it hit her, Colonel O'Neill was at her house, and then she remembered it all. Absolutely embarrassed she turns to leave but then Daniel's oh so familiar voice calls her over, swallowing her pride she walks over and takes a seat next to Daniel, luckily she's facing Teal'c.

"Hey Sam, where were you this morning? I went to your quarters to check up on you but you weren't there."

Grateful that the Colonel hadn't mentioned anything of her early morning antics to them she replies, "the General suggested that I go home and rest."

"Are you coping with the death of Jonas Hanson?" Teal'c asks.

"Not too sure what to cope with. It's a little confusing really, we didn't leave our relationship on a good note and ignored each other until that mission. I'm still processing the fact we had a conversation let alone his death. But I'm dealing with it fine." There's a pause. "Anyway, I've already eaten so I'll catch you all later." As she leaves the commissary Colonel O'Neill follows.

"Carter wait up." She turns around, feeling very nervous.

"Sir, before you say what you're about to say I'd like to apologise for my behaviour."

"Apologise for what? You did nothing wrong, I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning."

"Well very embarrassed, but okay."

"If you think that was bad I've had Daniel come check up on me while I was drunk in my underwear on a number of occasions, at least you were dressed." She chuckles. "What I'm saying is we're all here to support you, and you're nothing like him. For starters you don't kill in cold blood- well what I mean is- well I'm just saying you're a lot better than him and I don't know how he got you without a degree in astrophysics."

"Thank you sir, and thank you for helping me out."

"Don't mention it, if there's anything I've learnt from my many years on the job is that a real team shows it strengths best at home rather than on a mission." She smiles in appreciation.

"I'll see you in the briefing sir."

"That you will."


	5. Cold Lazarus

Cold Lazarus

Jack hadn't had the best time if he was honest, so much crap was going on. He's just seen a pretend Charlie and his ex wife within the space of time he couldn't deal with right now. Daniel knew how much this was getting to him and despite Jack continually rejecting his offer he eventually gave into Daniel's idea of 'taking your mind off of things', which was him and his team going to Daniel's.

He got to the door, with beer, and knocked wondering how Daniel planned on fitting everybody in his flat considering it's never had any room for anything living or from the -10th century onwards. To his surprise Teal'c answered it, he was in a floral top and light chinos which encouraged him to note to self that he needed to tell Teal'c what to wear, not Daniel. He then walked in to find Daniel's living room area reasonably clear.

"Special occasion?" He teases.

"Oh- hey Jack! Come, sit down." he glances at the beer, "ah, just put them down on the table, or the fridge, or whatever." Jack nods and places a few on the table then stacking the rest in Daniel's fridge. "I went ahead and ordered the pizzas by the way, where's Sam?"

"Ah not sure, was going to ask you that. Teal'c, how'd you get here?"

"Daniel Jackson brought me here in his vehicle."

"Ah." Daniel takes a seat on the sofa and Jack turns to him quietly, "What did you say to Hammond to allow Teal'c to come?"

"Ah yeah that was tricky, especially as General Hammond didn't really have a valid reason, I just convinced him it would be good team bonding after a traumatic experience etc. He has a curfew though so he can't stay long." An unsure knock was put upon Daniel's front door. "It's open!" Sam enters with her hands full of snacks, soda, beer and her purse.

"Didn't know the rest of the SGC were coming Captain."

"Hi sir- Daniel, hey Teal'c." Daniel gets up to help Sam put everything on the table in front of the couch, Jack pats the seat and she sits next to him. They watch a film, last week Teal'c had discovered the Star Wars trilogy but he hadn't got the opportunity to watch _Return of the Jedi_ just yet so they put that on, by the time the film had ended 3 boxes of pizza were empty and there was one quarter of the fourth box left, Jack and Sam had a growing pile of empty beer bottles and during the film they and Daniel had been playing noughts and crosses on the back of some phone bill Daniel had stashed down the side of his couch a couple of months ago. Teal'c praised the film for 10 minutes analysing the parts he liked and then requesting that they watch the first film, luckily for them it was almost Teal'c's due time back at the base.

"Don't worry Daniel I can take Teal'c back to the base on my way home." Sam offers.

"Uh-no, you and Jack have been breathing in those beers like oxygen, I'll drive Teal'c back. You two okay on your own?"

"No I don't think I'll be able to behave myself Daniel." Jack sarcastically remarks, Daniel raises his eyebrows in shock, "it's called a joke. Go- take Teal'c back, we'll be fine." Daniel and Teal'c collect what they need and head for the door, Sam gets up to say goodbye to Teal'c and gives him an unexpected hug, Teal'c pats her back unsure what to do leaving Daniel and Jack to stare each other's laughs out.

Sam runs her fingers through her hair and looks at the Colonel and smiles, he takes a sip of beer and she continues to stare at him curiously. "I never asked you tonight, how are you?"

His eyebrows shoot up and he lowers the beer bottle, "I'm good Carter, how are you?"

"Well I'm fine."

"Well cheers to that then." He taps her beer with his and they both take a sip.

"I know I'm your subordinate so you won't think of me as somebody to talk to or see on equal terms but if you wanna talk about… well what's going on… then I'm a good listener. Not so good with advice though, I'd say go to Daniel for that." He nods and gently nudges her knee with the hand holding his beer as if to say thanks, a comfortable silence followed.

"They never train you on how to deal with shit." he says.

"No they don't sir, no they don't."

"I've had to lose him twice."

"It wasn't really him the second time."

"I know. But still."

"It may not make sense, but I know how you feel. When I was 15 I lost my… I lost a close family member and I had dreams every night about it, it felt like I lost her time and time again. I couldn't imagine what seeing her again would do to me."

"It's a sickening comfort, you know they're dead but you want them near."

"Yeah." She bites her lip unsure whether she is over stepping boundaries. "How was Sara?"

"Ah. That was hard. We're just very different now, we've drifted. The only thing connecting us is-was Charlie, and now... well yeah."

"My grandma used to say, the ones we love never truly leave us."

"She was right about that."

"Yeah."

He clears his throat, "More beer?"

"I think I've reached my limit, I need to drive home."

"There's no way in hell Daniel is going to let you drive home- and nor am I going to, if you want another just have one, we can crash here for the night."

"Well then yes please sir." He grabs two fresh beers and makes his way back to her, they drink it in silence, swapping turns on who gets a glimpse at the other. Jack's head was clearing, he wasn't much of a talker but he talked, he'd peek at Sam next to him at times too, they were both at ease in each other's company, it was different to the alertness of her usual self at the base.

She became sleepy and her head dropped behind her hitting something hard which made her jump, the Colonel chuckled and opened his arm up to her, "come here". Surprised at the gesture, which she assumed must be because of the alcohol, she lent into him immediately relaxing at the scent of the Air Force and a mix of something that could only be described as his smell, her eyes closed and she drifted off.

Daniel came in quietly, he got into his living room prepared to tell Sam and Jack a funny story about Teal'c's conversation with one of the air men when he came to a sudden stop at the sight of Sam and Jack comfortably sleeping on his couch, it made him smile. It wasn't romantic, it was pure. Two people, you could even push it to say friends, who needed some relief finding solace in each other. He smiled at the undisturbed scene in front of him then smugly thought about how his idea of this night was a good one, there's not a chance Jack would have had any sleep tonight if he was on his own- he knew him well enough, and if he did sleep it would have been the extremely depressed version of an alcohol induced sleep. He goes and gets a blanket and covers his two teammates, there was something special about SG1, something that no other team has and he couldn't quite pin point what is was. But hey, it's still the early days.


	6. Brief Candle

**_A/N: Sorry!_** **I saw a review by pao, and I do want to do these in season order… Just I couldn't help NOT putting one up after watching Grace and Heroes, so I'll behave now and be nice and ordered. If you would rather be delete them and reu-pload them when it comes to their seasons let me know in the reviews.. oh and of course, thank you all for the reviews- just seen a couple come in just now, you're all so good to me! This one is a little random, but I felt like I couldn't skip this episode for some reason. Enjoy**

Brief candle

Jack's team stood in the corner of the infirmary while the docs scurried around him making sure he was himself, for the 100th time. He glanced back at his team, Daniel was giving Teal'c a poor ear full of who knows what, Sam was making the odd excited comment whenever her eyes weren't glued to his hospital bed and Teal'c seemed to be mainly observing the two. He didn't know what they were talking about but Daniel and the captain let out a laugh and there was a hint of a smile of Teal'c's lips. Jack didn't really understand why his team were still there, I mean it wasn't like he was dying, anymore, he was fine- and they knew that. But they were still there. He found it strange how much he was warming up to them, Daniel's irritating nature still irritating, but missing a day of it made his day dull, Carter's constant positive attitude and flowing thoughts and ideas were not making sense still, but he felt it was his calling to keep that smile of hers maintained, and Teal'c had started to open up, he found he could relate to the Jaffa more than he thought he would have. Just as his thoughts were on his team a voice causes him to jump.

"You're free to go." Those words were music to his ears. He thanked the doctor and approached his team.

"What's up kids?"

"How you feeling sir?"

"As good as new thank you. I miss anything?"

"Jack you were only a couple of feet away." Jack smiled at Daniel's comment, his friendliness caught his team a little off guard.

"C'mon, we've got a briefing to go to right?"

"Yes sir." Carter slides him a lovely smile as she walks past him, Teal'c bows and proceeds to follow her, and Daniel begins to talk about the archaeological significance of the little ceremony Jack was just subject to. Jack smiled, and his thoughts drifted off. He's got years left to pay attention to Daniel, so maybe he'll take this elevator ride off.


	7. Grace

**A/N: Sorry, I'm going to do these in a random order... I was watching Grace just now (it's 1am) and I felt like something needed to be spoken about, and also that the oh-so-dreaded episode of Chimera is very soon after so I thought I'd tie everything in, as I find the whole Pete thing a little random so I might as well try and make some sense of the disastrous idea. THANK YOU for my reviews as always they make my day! I've written this in the early hours of the morning half asleep so I will come back to edit it... sorry for any typos, I'm going to get some shut eye now, enjoy! xx**

Grace

Absolutely exhausted from a lot of rest, she walks up her driveway with the knowledge of her team in her house. She touches the door, to ensure it's not her imagination, and slowly opens it to Daniel smiling.

"Welcome home Sam." he hugs her. She thanks him and continues to walk into her kitchen to find more than her team there, her eyes swing open with surprise and she can see the smug look on Colonel O'Neill's face.

"I did say they were planning a little bit of a shindig Carter."

There was 20 more people in her house than normal, it was all very relaxed- just a little full. Needing a moment to herself after including herself in 3 hours worth of small talk she went over to grab a drink and something to eat. She scans the table to see snacks, and then some chocolate cake which looked like it had only had 3 helpings taken out of it, she smiled, she knew that gap had all been consumed by one person. And that very person was back for more.

"This is good cake." He says.

"I haven't had any yet sir." He looks up and places the piece of cake he just picked up onto her plate. "Thank you sir."

"This all a little too much?" He asks waving his fork around.

"I mean it's nice, I just think… well it's a lot."

"Yes well you know what Teal'c is like when you're away for a couple of days." She laughs at his comment. "Don't worry, look- people are starting to leave."

"Would it be rude to say I'm relieved."

"No, it would be normal."

"I've thanked everyone for coming so I'm going to go and sit down, you wanna join me sir?" He nods and they both go over to the living room and sit next to each other on her couch, a beer each. O'Neill starts to laugh randomly, "Sir?"

"I just find it funny, we always end up sitting somewhere drinking beer when it comes to these things."

"The only way to do it."

"Cheers to that." He taps her bottle with his and they lock eyes, then they drink. "So, your report mentioned something about you hallucinating?"

"You read my report?" She says surprised. "I only handed it earlier."

"It is my job Carter."

"Oh, yeah."

"So?" He edges on.

"Just hallucinations, not much to it really."

"What did you hallucinate?"

"Family, friends and a little girl."

"Sounds like quite the party."

"Yeah. I mean when I say friends, I only mean SG1 sir."

"Ah, so did I make an appearance?" She blushes at the question and his mouth corners into a smile. "I'll take that as yes." He drinks. "So, what happened in these hallucinations?"

Trying to seem casual she answers, "Just conversations sir."

"Ah. Can't imagine that, having to deal with Daniel when he's not really there."

"I thought he visited you when he was ascended?"

"oh yeah, there's that."

"He talked a lot. But kept my brain stimulated at least"

"I can imagine Teal'c being good, just standing there doing his Teal'c thing, right?"

"Well no he talked actually, he was the one who ensured I stayed conscious."

"So Daniel gave you a headache, Teal'c made sure you didn't get any shut eye, what job did I have?"

"Um. Well you did tell them to let me figure it out myself."

"Is that all I had to offer?" He teases.

"No sir. We had a talk."

"Talk?"

"A talk. The talk we try and avoid…"

"Ah."

"Yeah." There's a silence. "More beer sir?" She stands up to escape the room.

"What did I say?" He quietly asks, she turns around and looks at him cautiously. "Nobody can hear us here."

"Sir, it was all in my head."

"What did I say?"

"You said you agreed with my dad and wanted me to be happy." She sits.

"Your dad was there?"

"No I saw him earlier." She flushes, thinking how embarrassing it is to discuss her hallucinations as if they were real life.

"What else did I say?"

"Sir, this isn't the time to-" Daniel walks in.

"Sorry, I'm not disturbing anything am I?"

"Would it even matter." Jack replied.

"Um, everyone has left so me and Teal'c will clear up and then get out of your hands."

"Oh no Daniel you don't have to, I can do it."

Sam and Jack both go and join the rest of their team in cleaning up. After an hour a lot of garbage was being gathered so she took it upon herself to take it out, Teal'c followed her outside with a bag.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can handle it."

"I know you can, I wish to help."

"You have helped! and thrown this, it was lovely."

"We did miss you Major Carter."

"I missed you guys too."

"Your absence was very concerning, however I had faith that you would return home."

"I'm glad you did."

"Have you had much time to talk to Daniel Jackson or O'Neill?"

"No not really. Well, a little with the Colonel."

"He was truly effected by your disappearance."

"Had to think about replacing me, I bet that would be a pain in the ass job for him." She jokes.

"On the contrary, he did not think of replacing you. That is something O'Neill could never do, you are someone he cares for deeply, that I can tell you."

"Hm yeah, well thanks Teal'c." He nods.

"I know you and O'Neill are now reunited back into your ways of avoiding the subject in which you avoid, but be wary of him at this time as you know the impact of the belief that you have lost somebody that you are close to."

"Yeah, I know…" She pauses to the sound of Daniel calling her name, she rolls her eyes, why is it always him.

After they cleared up a little more, the four of them chilled out talking and eating the rest of the food for a couple of hours. It felt so good to be surrounded by her team, something she had missed. To them it can't have been a big deal, but to her she felt like she had been away for months so she was treasuring every moment, laughing at every joke and listening to every word. It got very late so they all decided to call it a night, Sam walked them all to the door.

"Thank you for this, it was thoughtful."

"Sorry if it was too much." Daniel adds.

"No, it was perfect." She hugs him, "Have a safe journey" She hugs Teal'c and turns to bid goodbye to the Colonel, he nods at her and stokes her arm as he wishes her a good night. She closes the door with a weird feeling in her stomach, the feeling she gets when there's so much she can't say out loud. She got a little nervous around him after her conversation with Teal'c, she wondered what he was like when she was missing and didn't expect for him to miss her the way she did him. But closing that door felt like closing a chapter, closing the conversation that didn't happen. Her back lent against the door she takes in a deep breath to gather herself together, she tells herself she's only thinking this way because it's late- she's told herself that for the past 7 years. As she's pondering her floor her body shakes as a knock is made on her door, confused she turns to open it, and before she gets a word in he speaks.

"I do want you to be happy."

"Sir, you don't have to do this."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Do you wanna come in?" she leans back and he slips past her going straight to the spot in which he was sat in earlier, she closes the door and calculates every movement she makes and plans a scripted scenario on what may possibly happen in her head. She sees him and resumes where she was sat earlier in the evening.

"I never asked you tonight, how you doing?" He asks.

"I'm a little tired, but good."

"Good."

"You?"

"Yeah Carter I'm fine." he brushes off. He rubs his forehead and then looks at her intensely, she's put at ease by the look in his eyes and gazes back.

"What?" She quietly asks.

"Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." She smiles.

"I-um, we all were worried."

"Yeah Teal'c mentioned that."

"Did he now." There's a little pause. "You know, when we had that conversation about what we want out of life, I- ah, I just think you deserve it all. And so much more."

"Sir."

"No, let me finish." She nods. "If you ever need me, no matter what it is, I am here- in whatever way you want. You just, I'm worried if we're stuck in this bubble of something may happen one day and that's stopping you from getting what you want."

"You're not."

"I missed you Carter. The way I felt I shouldn't have felt, it happens too often you know."

"These risks, we, Daniel and Teal'c, all take… they're hard, trust me I know but you can't just decide to… to… give up because you felt something?"

"I'm not _giving up_ , I just want you to be happy. I know I'm holding you back, you don't think I know that guys find you attractive and wanna well… you know, just think if you took one up on that offer… I don't know."

"What about you?"

"I'm an old guy, I'll be fine."

"So what… what are we saying?"

"That I will always care for you Carter, but maybe you should give life outside the SGC a shot- it's your dream after all."

"I- I don't know. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well I for one have no clue, ask your brother or something."

"All this time…"

"It's always going to be between us Carter, I just think you should try to be happy."

"I am."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." There's a silence, they had avoided eye contact since looking at each other earlier, he catches her eye and holds it but stands up, "I should go."

"Okay" she whispers, a little shell shocked.

"I'm glad you're back Carter." He's only seen Carter cry for solid good reasons and he was looking at her now, he couldn't be one of them. "Come here." He embraces her into his arms and she tucks her head in her usual spot so his head can lean into his usual spot. "It'll all work out. Give it time." He quietly says into her ear. They stand there hugging for an unknown amount of time and then she pulls away.

"Okay. I'll do it. You're right."

"Good."

"It's a separate world out there anyway."

"Just a shot, give it one shot. And if it doesn't work out, come back to the bubble."

"Thank you." He nods and they head for the door.

"G'night Carter."

"Night sir." She says as she watches him get into his car. She closes the door to allow all pain to enter her body, she felt like she was being punched repeatedly in the stomach, she was ready to collapse. She didn't expect her heart to outweigh her body, she slides onto the ground and tears escape her eyes. She didn't know why she was in so much pain, it's not like they were together, but him telling her to go find somebody hurt. Why would he do that? Either way it had been done, and it wouldn't do any harm just to attempt a life on the outside world that she's never been connected with. She didn't know what to do next, but all she knew was she needed to climb into the caress of her bed- and call Mark in the morning.

He drove. Every word he said hurt, it was like when Baal tortured him, but worse because Baal avoided his heart. 7 years on and he still loved her and would always love her, and he knew she would him. But he also knew he got the shot of trying to be happy outside the military, and their not so relationship was stopping her from having her dreams. She deserved every ounce of it and hoped that would would be happy. Daniel and Jacob had encouraged him to say this to her, each in their own way. Daniel has not shut up about how he wishes Sam could meet a great guy and Jacob has mentioned he wished her priorities could be put on hold and that she'd look for a man- so Jack had clearly gotten the message that he was holding her back, he knew it anyway. He knew the moment he'd meet the punk that he'll regret telling her to do this, but it was the right thing, and the team make sacrifices all the time. Just some bigger than others.


	8. Heroes

A/N: I am currently crying, I've just watched the episode heroes. Janet Fraiser's death is something that kills me everytime. But I feel after she dies she's kind of forgotten, so here's a little moment appreciating the impact she had on our characters.

In memory of of the napoleonic power monger.

xx

Heroes

The loss of Janet was too much to bear, for all of them. After the memorial SG1 hid away in the briefing room while a small wake was occurring in the mess hall, each in their usual seat, sat in silence.

Daniel hadn't slept since day Janet had been shot. His mind was constantly haunted by the memory of watching a someone he cared for deeply die, he had learnt to deal well with death but this he couldn't handle. It was knowing that this memory was going to enslave his nightmares and slip into his mind whenever he wasn't occupied that hurt him the most, he couldn't put to bed what had happened, let a lone what he saw. He had forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room, that was until he heard Sam's sobs begin. Her crying was his permission slip to allow his emotion out, he buries his head in his hands and cries also. He doesn't know if Sam is being consoled, or the state of the other two but frankly he couldn't care, he had an agonising ache of loss within him that was accompanied by the image of her death. He shut his eyes tighter, trying to picture the alive Janet Fraiser, but that only made it worse. There was no more teasing in the infirmary, questionable glances shared for when Jack said something stupid and no sounds lightly decorating the infirmary of her little heels clicking about.

She was a memory now.

She knew that the hand the Colonel had on her back was the most he could do in the briefing room on base, that hand was what kept her brain awake in reality, when really she just wanted to cry some more. Cassie's reaction was so heart breaking, when she picked Cassie up unexpectedly Cassie knew something was up. Sam sat her down on the couch and slowly broke the news to Cassie. She went crazy, she told her that Sam had to be lying and that Janet could not be dead- this anger lasted a while, until it fazed. Cassie began to hysterically cry, Sam then did too, and they sobbed in each other's arms for the night. Sam didn't know where to go from this, she just knew she had to grieve while she wasn't around Cassie, she didn't want her to see Sam cry, she wanted to be able to support Cassie. Sam had lost her best friend, the one person who understood her entirely, knew things about her that nobody else really did know. Janet was somebody who damn well should not have died. Sam ran countless scenarios in how she could have avoided the death of Janet, but deep down she knew there was no way they could her sobs continue the Colonel rubs his hand along her back in an effort to retrieve her pain, the touch of him reminds her of the gift of him being alive, the fear and pain she felt when she thought she had lost him too. When she saw him get shot and she rushed to his side helplessly wanting someone to do something, but at that moment there was nothing to do. The moments that need the most assistance in life, she can never solve the problems, no matter how big her brain was she couldn't fix everything- something these events reminded her of. She sits up and looks at the Colonel, who was already affectionately watching her, also looking in pain, and she granted him a small smile.

Daniel looked up Sam and Jack half facing each other, studying each other for something he wasn't sure of- perhaps comfort, he looks at Teal'c graven expression and a revelation comes to him that he must be hurting too. That in fact, he's in a room with everybody that feels the same pain he does. He looks at Jack one more time, to fully appreciate him, he was alive, his best friend survived, whereas Sam's didn't. Sam. What could this be doing to her? And Jack. Daniel swallows the lump swelling in his throat, "I'm so grateful to have you guys."

"As am I Daniel Jackson."

"You just never know when these things…" a few tears escape her, but she sniffs back the rest, "wIll happen." She looks at Jack, he subtly nods at her.

"Everything will be okay." Jack finally adds. "Just give it time."

"Just makes me think, you know." Daniel pauses. "Janet was an incredible woman, she- she did not deserve this end."

"Nobody ever does Daniel. But her, God no… oh, this is so hard." Sam whispers.

"She will be truly missed." Teal'c adds.

"Janet Fraiser, a little woman who made a big difference." Jack says, looking at each of his teammates.

At this moment Jack realises how damn lucky he is to be alive- not because he survived, but because he gets to live out the rest of his miserable, strange but great life with the people around him.


	9. Fire and water

**A/N: Just because there's no better way to bond than to bond over food?**

Fire and water

"Can't believe this." Daniel mutters as he looks around his apartment, he doesn't like knowing people had been in there touching all his things. Well 'people', more like SG1. Sighing, he goes over to his fridge to find it completely empty- okay all the food was gone. Everywhere. Empty. He spent a lot on his last trip to the grocery store and it was all thrown away. "Unbelievable" he says.

"Yeah sorry about that." Jack says. Daniel pivots around with shock.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Better yet, Jack, how did you get into my home?"

"It was unlocked."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." Sam pitches in, squeezing past Jack to put some bags down. Daniel hadn't even noticed that Jack was carrying carrier bags. Even more confused Daniel asks,

"What are those?"

"It's food Daniel. You know, F.O.O.D." Jack spells out.

"Yeah I got that- Oh and hi Sam- why?"

"Well we figured after throwing out your food you'd want something to eat." Sam cheerfully suggested, Daniel glares at Jack.

"You threw all my food away?"

"No, O'Neill and I did partake in… I believe they are called waffles?" Teal'c mysteriously adds, Daniel peers into his living room to see him stood there in his Hawaiian shirt.

"You ate my waffles?" He exclaims at Jack.

"We thought you weren't coming back!"

"And that makes it okay to eat my waffles, how?"

"Well I didn't want good food going to waste."

"Well I wouldn't know it was good food."

"Oh for crying out loud Daniel are we really arguing because I ate your damn waffles?"

"Yes we are. And we're not arguing, we're discussing." Jack rolls his eyes and talk to Sam who's quietly putting Daniel's food away.

"Maybe we should give her hand."

"Yeah, good idea." Daniel agrees. The four of them out away Daniel's groceries, four people didn't need to do it- there wasn't that much any way. Daniel serves them all some lunch out of the food they bought and they all exchange stories of what happened while Daniel was 'dead'. Daniel was quite touched that it effected them so much, however they did have their brains altered so it could have had something to do with that. Sam and Teal'c left quite promptly after eating, leaving Daniel with Jack, after half an hour of conversation sprinkled with some bickering Jack goes to leave.

"Sorry I ate your waffles."

"Sorry for moaning at you for eating my waffles."

"Try not to die on us yeah, you had me worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't have you die without telling me where you got those really great tasting waffles from." Jack smiles to himself and closes the door behind him. Daniel rubs his eyes, and looks at his apartment. Nobody had been here really, and to see his team welcome themselves in was strange for Daniel as he was never one to have friends. But now he does, and they somehow know how to get into his apartment- when it's locked.


	10. Hathor

**A/N: Hello... sorry forthe VERY LATE update! On thursday I had an accident so I'm currently suffering from a very bad concussion and just wrote two moments today so they will be short... sorry... and also may have many errors as I am very disorientated. I'll come back to edit when I'm feeling msyelf again... I can't promise when but I'll keep writing them anyway! As per, thank you for my reviews. ENjoy!**

Hathor

There was a knock on Sam's door, she rubs her eyes and places her hot chocolate on her coaster. She pulls out her wedgie her leggings have given to her and shakes her self around looking hoping that whoever is at the door can't tell she's not wearing a bra under her jumper. She stands up and pulls out a wedgie again, "who convinced me that these would be comfortable?" She complains as she runs in her room to change into joggers, but the door is knocked on again so she throws the joggers down and opens it to Daniel in a mid knock and Jack stood there staring into space surprised she answered the doors.

"Oh, hi sir, Daniel."

"Hey Sam.

"What you guys going here?"

"What can't a Colonel and a… Daniel come and check up on a good-"

"We just thought we'd come in to say hi."

"Oh okay." Confused she opens her door getting them in, Daniel walking straight past her seemed to be observing her plain walls as if they were supposed to have hieroglyphs on them. The Colonel nods a hello, not really observing much other than the fact she made hot chocolate. There was about 10 minutes of suspicious small talk all led by Daniel, she noticed that he had a box in his hand."

"What's in the box Daniel?" She interrupts.

"Oh it was Jack's idea."

"Well actually my idea was a big cake." Daniel passes her the white box and she opens it to find an every decorated cupcake that read 'congratulations' with a baby bear. Okay, she was confused. Had she had a baby without knowing about it?

"Yeah that was the only nice cake left at this time of night." Daniel says apologetically.

"The congratulations is for congrats on beating the crap out of everyone on the base."

"Thanks sir." She laughs.

"I mean you left Hammond with a bump alright."

"Yeah, I'm trying to forget that sir."

"We came by to say thanks Sam, on a personal note. I mean if it wasn't for you then who knows what would have happened. And to not have our support when you were going against Hathor, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah so am I Carter. For the record, I plan on backing you up no matter what in the future."

"Thank you Daniel, and you sir."

She gets up and slices her pink cupcake into three and brings it back, the three of them sit there eating their cupcake segment making jokes at Daniel for sleeping with Hathor. They laughed so much she almost forgot that Colonel O'Neill was her superior.

It was only an hour visit. But within those 60 minutes Sam learnt something valuable, that she's going to have her teammates support no matter what, and that's priceless.

And also that she suddenly really likes cake.


	11. Singularity

**A/N: I'll do longer ones as soon as I have a fully functioning brain.**

 **Hope you like it, I'm trying to show Janet as the perfect choice as Cassie's mom but also I've always imagined Sam being hurt... I mean she was willing to die with her... anyways. Enjoy. xx**

Singularity

Teal'c and Janet finished the evening meal washing up with the laughter of Cassie, Sam, Daniel and Jack in the background. Cassie had been to the part with the team earlier that day, it was lovely that Janet had support as she was worried about Cassie. Although she's been her daughter for hardly any time Janet loved her so much and the new role as a mother tempted her minutely to quit her job and stay home with her daughter. She didn't want to miss a moment.

It was 2100 hours and Cassie needed to go to bed.

Cassie hugs all the guys good night and drags Sam upstairs with her to tuck her into bed while Janet stays in the living room with the rest of the team.

"Are you going to come round everyday?"

"Maybe not everyday sweetie but I'll come as much as I can, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"Hop in." Sam opens her duvet and Cassie jumps in, Sam tucking her in nicely. "You know I love you very much don't you?"

"You know I love you more?"

"Oh I dont think so!" She tickles Cassie. "Time to go to sleep now though, I'll be round on Wednesday to check up on how school is."

"Okay. I can't wait! I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore."

"Oh sweetie you're far from it, you have your new mom and me, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel- and soon all the friends you're going to make at school.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Cas, now sleep tight." She kisses her forehead.

"Night night." Cassie beams back. Sam backs out slowly taking in the view of this miracle of a girl, she smiles to herself and walks down the stairs to find SG1 ready at the door to go, Daniel already holding her coat and purse. "Night Janet, thanks for tonight." She hugs.

"Drive safely." Janet calls after them as she closes the door.

Jack gets into the driver's seat with Teal'c, who's still fascinated with the concept of a car, in the seat beside him. Daniel behind Jack and Sam sat diagonally to Jack. They drive to Sam's first because both Daniel and Teal'c are going back to the base, throughout their drive they all speak of their fondness for Cassie, but Carter wasn't as perky as she usually is about the subject. Teal'c begins to ask questions about the roads and the lights and the conversation turns to that, Carter only giving occasionally dictionary answers. They arrive at Carters.

"Sam." Daniel says to wake her out of her daze.

"Oh, thanks." she reaches for her purse.

"Carter, you alright?"

"Yeah sir I'm fine, just tired."

"Sam you go 48 hours+ without sleep, how can you be tired after today? Are you sure you're okay?"

"yeah" she quietly replies.

"Is this about Cassie?" Daniel asks. Jack reaches to turn his mirror to have Daniel in his view, he gives him a warning look and then turns the mirror so the focus is on Carter, watching her through her reflection.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you not deem Janet Frasier as a fit guardian for Cassandra?"

"Oh God no, Janet will be a great mom I know that."

"But?" Jack gently nudges.

"I don't know."

"Sam, you risked your life to be by that little girl's side in her darkest moment, it's not a crime to say that if circumstances were different you… you wish that could have been you adopting her."

"It's sick to say that though."

"No it's not."

"Daniel." She tears up. "It's bad to say I wish I could of gotten the daughter Janet now has. It's sick. It's just… letting her go."

"Carter, you can see her whenever you want."

"It's different though. And what's worse is I could have had her, but I couldn't. I have this job. And I just keep thinking that… keep thinking that…"

"That when it comes down you having a child you may chose your job over your family?" Daniel finishes her sentence. She nods. Daniel pulls her into a side hug and Teal'c and Jack both turn to look at her.

"Captain Carter, among all of my decisions as a first prime, siding with the Tau'ri over remaining on my home world with my family was the most difficult choice of my life. Some roads must be taken. You have a great mind and a heart of a warrior, you do not need to concern yourself with the idea of making a bad decision because I believe now you made the correct one in letting Cassandra fall into the care of Janet Frasier and in the future whatever you chose with be the wise noble decision."

"Thank you Teal'c."

"Carter, you've got nothing to worry about. I know letting Cassie go was hard for you, but hey you're like the fun aunt that gets to give all the love and doge all the responsibility." She chuckles. "No matter what you're gonna be okay. And if not, you've got us."

"When I joined SG1 I thought it'd be like all my other teams in the past, but it's not it's so much more. Thanks you guys."

"Always." She smiles and nods at her CO who studies her intensely. She turns to say goodbye to Teal'c and jumps out the car, waving goodbye once she gets to the door.

After making sure Carter is inside, Jack still doesn't start his engine.

"I can't imagine how she feels." Daniel says.

"I think it's for the best. At least we know Cassie is in good hands."

"Yeah Janet will be an amazing mother to her. I'm sure one day Sam will have it all too."

Jack nods and starts his engine, the drive back to the base was in silence, and so was his drive home. He'd trained himself to see Sam as one of the guys but this whole Cassie thing highlighted the part of Sam they weren't supposed to acknowledge. He strongly hoped that she's having everything she wants one day. He pulled into his driveway and went to bed thinking, maybe in 10 years everything will be different- his team will all be married with kids, but a part of him thought they'd still be an item. Sam was right tonight. This team is so much more.


	12. Enigma

**A/N: Sorry, I've been suffering from a head injury and problems that come along with one. I've just written this today, and as I'm gradually improving I'm going to focus on writing these once again. Thank you for the reviews and your patience! Hope you enjoy it!x**

 **Enigma**

Daniel and Sam were walking through the SGC corridors discussing the recent events, well the two were more like talking at each other- Daniel babbling on about their culture with Sam preaching about their technological advancement. Although they could talk for hours on these two topics Daniel was itching with something on his mind, surely Sam hadn't forgotten that he walked in on her kissing Narim? He didn't know if he should push for information, one half said 'we're friends she'll tell me' but the other was reality telling me she'd probably blush and stutter 'oh, um' a couple of times before she dished out an awkward answer. But with the smell of food- either chilli or a beef pot pie, it all smells the same around here, creeping around them he had to know, or at least apologize. And as if on cue she stopped talking and there was the rare moment of silence between them. Yes this was the right time.

"Hey Sam, I know this is a bit out of the blue but I just wanted to apologize for the whole Narim… incident."

"Incident?" she asks confused, her top lip folds into an 'oh' and she winces. "Oh, um yeah we can just forget that ever happened."

"Oh, so it's not the type of thing that's going to happen again?"

"I highly doubt it."

"So just a one off kiss type of thing? Spur of the moment?"

"What?"

"What?" Daniel looks down at the food options opposite him, the smell was chicken not chilli- an easy mistake to make.

"Daniel I don't plan on… you know… kissing anyone in front of you again, no."

"Oh, God no. I was talking about you and Narim."

"What about it?"  
"Well is it gonna happen again?"

"I- I don't know. Can we not talk about this?"

"Not talk about what?" the nosey tone of Jack O'Neill asks as she slaps his tray down next to Sams.

"Oh nothing Jack."

"Yeah sir, it's nothing." She shuffles to attention while pinching the tray hoping it'll engulf her so she can escape this situation.

"Two nothings must mean something." Daniel and Sam both look at him skeptically. "What? That must be some sort of science universal astrophysical law?"

"Well good job at killing any chance of an intellectual discussion, you should be proud of yourself." Daniel mutters. Jack rolls his eyes.

"So, what we all thinking of getting?" His eyes roaming the food choices.

"Actually you know what I'm not that hungry, I'll catch you all later." She turns to the Colonel, "sir." She nods and walks off respectfully, respectfully fast.

"Well someone was in a hurry to get away from the unseasoned chicken, you know if you're starving it's really not half bad."

"Don't think it was the chicken she was getting away from."

"Aren't you a little snarky, did you wake up on the wrong side of the ancient celtic book on spoons?

"Good one." Daniel sarcastically replies.

"No seriously, what's up?"

"Harry Maybourne, I think he's gonna be trouble."

"Oh he's a pain in the ass alright. I don't know why we're always dealt with the crappy, creepy ones."

"Yeah well I don't see you two becoming blood brothers any time soon."

"Well I tend to avoid mixing blood with easily angered, very annoying, NID slugs."

"Slugs?"

"Yes, a slug. They're slimy, small-."

"I know what a slug is. Just that's- never mind." Jack takes a bite out of the chicken cringing, then nodding with slight approval completely ignoring Daniel.

"So where'd Carter go?"

"Oh I don't know, work or something."

"Right." A couple minutes pass without talk, just passing glances between the two men. "Don't ever play poker."

"Um, random. May I ask, why?"

"You can't hide squat."

"What's so secret about eating chicken?"

"No not that. Your face, it's all tense and weird."

"Thanks,"

"So, what's the secret?"

"There's no secret."

"Daniel."

"Jack."  
"C'mon."

"No."  
"Ah, so there is something to hide."

"You really are annoying." Daniels huffs as he puts down his fork.

"Why don't you just tell me so can move on from this conversation already."  
"You're the one pushing it Jack. Plus, it'd be weird."

"Why?"

"Well, because of what it is." He hesitates, Jack waves his hands encouragingly. "I kinda walked in on Narim." Daniel gave Jack a suggestive facial expression.

"I knew there was something wrong with that guy." Jack grimaces, as he's about to continue Daniel finishes his sentence.

"With Sam."

"What?" Jack's head shoots up.

"What?" Daniel parrots.

"That's- um, they can't do that on the base." He clears his throat.

"Oh no not that! It was just kissing."

"Okay." Jack replies awkwardly.

"Yeah, see knew it would be weird."

"You know what, I've got a mission report to write." Jack stands up.

"Oh, Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?" He grumbles.

"Don't tell Sam."

"That you saw her-"

"No, she knows, that's what we were talking about when you came."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't think it's going to go anywhere with those two anyway."

"Oh" Jack's voice becoming intrigued, Daniel swore he saw the corner of Jacks mouth twitch.

"Yeah, anyway you go write your report, I'll see you later."

"That you will." At ease, Jack wanders out of the mess hall. Daniel sits there prodding his food, he glances up at the doors that Jack had walked out of a few minutes ago and his head tilts at the way Jack was walking, it was smug. 'What's Jack got to be smug about?' he ponders. Shaking his thoughts, his concentration returns back to the dry chicken.


	13. Solitudes

**a/n: Sorry it's been forever, I'll try to be better! Thanks for the comments, enjoy! x**

 **Solitudes**

It had been almost a week since Sam and Jack were rescued from the Antarctic, they had been swamped by medical for the first 48 hours and nobody was allowed to visit them, then they were left to rest. They'd been hidden in two private rooms for recovery, Daniel and Teal'c spent a few hours each day by a bedside awaiting the moment when it wasn't some slurred sleepy remark, it had been a week and they both were completely exhausted. Finally, the moment came for one of them, Daniel found himself standing in the doorway with his mouth mirroring an oval shape at the fact Jack seemed to be playing with his yoyo, Daniel eventually readjusted his glasses and entered.

"Good to see you as well Daniel." Jack remarked.

"How you feeling?" He asks concerned, walking up to Jacks bed placing a vase of flowers on the bed side table.

"Really?" Jack questions tilting his head to the flowers.

"Yeah sorry we were getting flowers for Sam and Teal'c thought you should get some too."

"Well, can't say I'm not flattered. How's Carter?"

"I haven't seen her yet but Janet says she had hypothermia and is now left with a sprained knee and some scrapes and bruises so she'll be fine."

"Good."

"How you doing?"

"I'm fine, when can I get out of here?"

"Ah I'm not sure, but you've still got weeks of recovery ahead of you still, me and Teal'c has helped SG3 out on a few missions though."

"O'Neill it is good to see you well." The rooted voice of Teal'c says as he positions himself next to Daniel.

"You too T. How was Carter?"

"She is currently resting; Doctor Frasier says she is suffering from extreme exhaustion."

"Has she woken up since-"

"Yeah but she goes back to sleep, doesn't seem to do well with visitors." Daniel replied dimly.

"I thought you said she was fine?"

"She is- I mean who knows what you two went through, it certainly took you a while to fully come around."

"Teal'c can you help me out here, I wanna go see her."

"Jack I don't think that's a good idea, you're-"

"Daniel I feel fine!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say you're fine, you've got a fractured right tibia, three fractured ribs, and suffered internal bleeding and severe hypothermia… so yeah, wouldn't use the word fine!"

"Yeah well-"

"Look you've tried this every day, granted now you are fully conscious, but-"

"But, the Colonel seems to be rested and awake. I think today I won't make Teal'c hold you down to the bed." Janet Frasier hums as she glided towards the team. "Teal'c you can get the wheelchair; Colonel O'Neill seems fit enough to pay Captain Carter a little visit." She smiles.

Sam felt the tickle of consciousness upon her, she hated this bit because it meant she was going to relive the events once more. She felt guilty, she didn't know why she kept on sleeping- did she really need to?

The other day Daniel had caught her while she was awake and tried to form a conversation with her, she just didn't feel like herself. Thoughts eating away at her and knowing the Colonel was in such bad shape. Oh boy did she feel guilty. 'I could have done so much more.' She thinks. And suddenly that desperate feeling overwhelms yet again. Put her and SG1 into the middle of open fire and she knows what to do, she has been thoroughly trained for such a circumstance, and if a member is hit: call the medical member who is with them or use their medical supplies to stop the bleeding and get to the gate and dial home. She spent the last few days creating a list of 79 dangerous scenarios that she could save her team from, yet she was placed in a situation where she was helpless. Her genius reputation, impressable hand-to-hand combat and her military training didn't come into consideration here. She was stuck in ice with Colonel Jack O'Neill, who was severely injured, and there was no solution she could come up with to save him… While on their home planet! She was so frantically desperate to save his life, whenever she allowed herself a little rest and warmth with him she knew he was waiting to die off- she could not let him die. Not after everything. He asked her to leave him on more than one occasion, and it scared her each time, because she only reason she didn't give up was because she wasn't living for herself anymore. For the first day she naively believed she'd find a way out, it wasn't until she saw the eternal whiteness of where they were that reality was crushed, there was no way out. Which meant there was no way she would keep living by herself, she had to keep him alive, everything depended on it.

As she regained full consciousness she was able to remember the amount of pain the Colonel was in- the amount she also put him through. More memories infiltrated her mind, she needed to see something else. She opened her eyes and was strangely grateful that Teal'c or Daniel weren't at her bedside. She didn't want to have to face the truth, explain what happened to them. She'd not only failed the Colonel on a professional and personal note but to them too, he got back barely alive… She thinks how cruel the odds were towards them, she should have been the one with the severe injuries, he's far more experienced at survival and he could have survived on his own. Not that he would of course, he has a heroic habit of standing by his team.

Slightly confused she checks if she's awake, 'yeah Sam, you're awake' she mutters shaking her head. She swears she can hear the voices of her team and Janet. Oh crap. She shuts her eyes hoping to fake sleep but she can't hold her eyes shut for long. She opens her eyes to 3 pairs of walking legs and another pair accompanied by wheels coming through her door. She knows who is in the wheelchair and that is a punch to the gut.

"Sam I didn't know you were awake!" Janet exclaims as she rushes over to her side. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah." She replies with a dry voice, Janet hands her a cup water and Sam takes a couple of sips thanking her.

Small talk passed and finally Daniel and Teal'c found ways to excuse themselves, she hoped Janet would have told the Colonel he needs rest but she didn't. Janet left the room leaving it to just Sam and the Colonel. Silence follows.

"You feeling alright there Carter?"

"Yeah fine sir, how are you holding up?"

"As good as I can be."

"Good" She quietly replies. More silence follows. After a minute or so he glances up at her and begins to study her face, she feels the examination and blushes, she tries to keep every facial expression in neutral.

"You know Carter forcing yourself to look natural actually does the opposite effect." She giggles at his comment and looks at his face for the first time. He looks well rested but also so tired. His eyes shone though, with that depth that was always there. She'd been looking in his eyes for seconds now, without thinking she speaks.

"I'm so sorry sir."

He looks perplexed. "For what?"

"For… it all." Her answer made no sense but he made sense of it all.

"Carter how would you have known we were here? And forget our military training, no normal person would have lasted much more than two days in the middle of the Antarctic, even though I was dying, we got out alive."

"I know, but I still think that-"  
"Stop. Stop thinking just this once. Just look around, we're here aren't we? That's all that matters now. And besides, the only thing you need to apologize for is your ability to put on a splint."

She smiles. "I'm glad you're okay sir."

"So am I."

She leans back into her pillow, feeling tired yet again. She forces her eyes to remain open, perhaps seeing the Colonel wasn't as daunting as she feared it would be.

He can see her barrier coming down. He knew the instant he woke up that she would have spent the past few days indoctrinating herself with blame. He knew he had to shut down those ideas, he also knew that she knew deep down none of it was her fault. And that's what got to her the most, the fact she couldn't edit the situation in hindsight, the fact that everything that happened was beyond her control. He knew that was the root of all her thoughts.

As he looked at her now he could feel the desire to just lie next to her, not because of any feelings and all that crap but just because he needed it. When they held each other back 'on the planet', or whatever it's being called, it wasn't the warmth that kept him alive, (although sure, it helped) it was having her, knowing he had to live to keep her going. She strengthened him in his weakest time, he got her through it, it's why he called her Sarah.

He wanted to climb into the bed, to recharge his strength, but he knew he couldn't. The only reason it hasn't been mentioned since they were rescued is because it was the logically way to stay warm. There's no excuse now. And what would she say? He knows their moments have a time a place. And now is not the time, nor place. He smiles at her one more time and nods. "Night Carter."

Relieved she mumbles, "Night sir."

She returns to sleep and he returns to his room. The barriers are back where they belong.


End file.
